willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradley Taylor
History Early Life Bradley Taylor was born to Dave and Sharon Taylor in 1995. He had an older sister, Lucy Taylor. Sharon left when Bradley was thirteen, and it was because of her that Bradley made sure he was popular at school. He constantly argued with his dad Dave, who was an alcoholic. His sister drank most of the alcohol in the house after that. Bradley was on pills most of his young life. The doctors prescribed five pills a day, which was lessened to three when Bradley had noticably calmed down. (DW: Fun at the Fair) Bradley attended St. Mark's School with friends Beth Grant, Catherine Ford and Conner Bennet, though he viewed Catherine as much more than a friend. (DW: The Demon Headmaster) After an encounter with a deadly psychic, Bradley was left with psychic powers, which he retained for his entire life. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Alien Encounters Bradley was hypnotised by the Slitheen when they invaded his school, and prepared to march to war. He nearly killed Beth, Catherine, Kaylie Watson and Harry Ladbrook, but was stopped by Zac Pemberton. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Bradley went to Portsmouth after his school won a competition to board the Spidership. He was bored with looking around the docks, and wore chavvy clothes to the ball. He was part of the group that was caught up in the attack of the Giant Spiders. (DW: The Spidership) Bradley, Beth, Catherine and teacher Mrs Sow escaped, but where attacked by a Magnet Warrior. They were saved by Zac, Harry and Captain Price of UNIT, and Bradley and Captain Price helped the knocked out Mrs Sow onto the last lifeboat, where they returned to Portsmouth. (DW: Betrayal and Death) Bradley got on with Mrs Sow, being described as a 'model pupil' by her. He was allowed a day of school to go and pick up his pills, but on the way there he was attacked by a Clown. He escaped, and went to the fair on Helich Way to ask if one of their Clowns was out there driving around like a murderous lunatic. He found Sybil, and she attacked him. He was from then on left with psychic powers. He was saved by Christina Harrow, and joined Zac, Kaylie, Beth, Catherine and Alex Turner on a deadly rollercoaster. (DW: Fun at the Fair) He had a prophecy that they would all die on the rollercoaster, but instead they were thrown off and captured inside bubbles. They joined the Regenerated Doctor around the séance table and helped everyone see visions of themselves. He experienced his first proper future prophecy (the vision of the rollercoaster wasn't a real prophecy, just a false prophecy planted by Sybil) of Brian Mason and Lucy Stuart getting together. He and Alex stopped Sybil, at the cost of Alex's life. Catherine and Bradley went back to school together, noticably closer. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Their friendship deepened when they went on holiday together, during the Adult Invasion. (DW: Kaylie's Key) He was a little surprised when Ikorg Ymashen interrupted his Biology GCSE. (DW: Snowfall in the City) He later collected fairly good GCSE results. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, he died under the Thames. This meant the Titanic wasn't stopped from crashing into London, and Bradley died when this happened. (DW: Turn Left) Taylor, Bradley Taylor, Bradley Taylor, Bradley